


Walk Him Along

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Epilogue, Episode: s04e13 Sanctuary for None: part 2, Flashback, Gen, Mission Fic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and her team take a busman's holiday to honor a fallen friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Him Along

_She anticipated his panic upon waking and secured his extremities to the bed. She stayed by his side and was there to calm him with a quiet voice and a soothing touch on his arm. He wasn't paying attention to her words; they were just gibberish in his panicked state. But the voice was calm and unafraid. He looked at her fingers, resting so lightly on a hand that others would call monstrous, and looked into her eyes to see nothing but concern and compassion. He was breathing harshly, eyes wide and panicked as he tried to figure out what the trick was. When he looked down, he saw the bandages on his chest and remembered being shot. He looked at her hand again before he noticed she was dressed in the costume he'd seen healers wear._

 _"You... saved me..."_

 _She smiled. "You can speak? I hoped, but I wasn't certain." He examined this woman as she examined the monitors at his bedside. She was a beauty, with red hair that darkened to black at the tips. He'd never before seen hair like it. She wore a blue smock and her hands were covered with some sort of second skin. "How do you feel?"_

 _He grunted. Admitting pain was weakness and he couldn't afford--_

 _"If you are hurting, I can make it better. You'll have to trust me."_

 _Trust. It was second nature to his people, but he couldn't... the risk of... But the woman could have hurt him in so many ways and instead she had chosen to heal his wounds. She didn't seem deceptive._

 _"It hurts."_

 _"Let me see what I can do about that. Please, lie down." He let her guide his shoulders back down to the bed. "My name is Helen. Helen Magnus. What's your name?"_

 _He stared at the ceiling. Names were... he hadn't ever..._

 _"It's not necessary. If you don't wish to tell me, perhaps there's something else you'd like to be called."_

 _He hesitated another moment and then told her his name._

Helen blinked at the sound of the truck door closing behind her. They were in the foothills of the Cascades in Washington State, and scanning the deep forest had sent her mind off on a tangent. She turned around and watched Kate walk down the side of the truck to the cargo hatch at the back. Will already had the hatch open and was crawling inside to check on their silent passenger. The dirt road was barely more than two dirt trenches on either side of a grassy bump, but it had gotten them as far as it could. They would have to go the rest of the way on foot.

She rejoined her team at the back of the truck. They were all dressed appropriately for the weather. Helen wore a white turtleneck underneath a red plaid shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a move she regretted as the chill numbed her ears. They all wore jeans and heavy-duty boots to help with the hiking they would have to do, and they were all carrying packs full of the necessary supplies. Henry had ridden in the back with his friend, and he helped Will remove the straps that had kept him in place during their long journey. Helen stood beside Kate, staring at the shrouded figure that took up the entire bed of the truck.

"Little help?" Henry asked.

Kate climbed into the truck and, together with the men, carefully guided the body out. Helen took the far end of the litter and kept him horizontal until Will and Henry were out of the truck and on solid ground. Kate shut and locked the truck and joined Helen at the far end of the stretcher. Will and Henry each took a side near the head.

"It won't be a short journey, but we should still arrive before sunset. Everyone ready?"

Will cleared his throat. "Maybe we should each say a few words now. Before we get to, uh... the middle of things."

Helen looked at Henry, who shook his head. She could see the sorrow in his expression, but she also saw that he'd gotten his closure. "I said everything I needed to say in the truck on the way down here."

"Sixty years." Helen's voice was a whisper. "I wouldn't know where to begin eulogizing someone so dear to me for so long."

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

Will looked at them all, confused by their apparent lack of interest in saying goodbye, then shrugged. "Okay, uh... down to me, I guess. The Big Guy changed the definition of 'monster' for me. It was because of him that I was able to accept what the Sanctuary was. He wasn't Bigfoot or a Sasquatch he was just a guy... who liked to attempt really ill-advised cooking experiments."

Helen, Kate and Henry all smiled at that.

"And you know what? I am actually going to miss him slapping the back of my head."

"I'll take care of that for you, if you want." Henry shrugged. "If it'll help the grieving process."

"Thanks, Henry."

Helen smiled and turned to look into the woods. "All right. If we're ready?" Kate nodded, and Henry and Will took their respective handles. Helen lifted with them and led the way into the forest.

 _Helen's face was still shining with sweat. She was sore in a way that she had never experienced, and she felt euphoric. A part of her credited that to endorphins, hormones, various biological reactions coursing through her body. Her analytical mind wanted her to climb out of the bed and do a quick examination just to see what was happening to her insides. But a different part of her couldn't stop looking at the miracle swaddled in her arms. The baby stopped nursing and Helen rearranged her hospital gown. James had left her alone for the first feeding, but Helen couldn't help wishing someone had been there to witness it with her._

 _But hers was the first face this child would ever see. This was the first room the baby had ever been in. Helen witnessed the girl's first-ever yawn with mock frustration._

 _"How dare you be tired?" Helen whispered. She heard a joyful sob catching in her throat as she spoke. "I believe I'm the one who has earned a nap."_

 _She lifted her hand to tickle the baby's chin, and the girl wrapped her impossibly small hand around it. She marveled at how small the hand was and, in the process, noticed someone was standing at the door. She looked up and smiled. The Big Guy started to back away, but a slight shake of her head kept him where he was._

 _"No. Please. Please." Her voice was low; the baby's ears were still so sensitive._

 _He stepped cautiously into the room. Helen looked back down at Ashley, whose impossibly large eyes were blinking up at the man approaching the bedside. He gasped in wonder, and Helen felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'd like to introduce you to Ashley."_

 _"She's beautiful." He reached out with one hand, and Ashley eyed his finger with only curiosity. "I wonder which of one us she thinks is the strange-looking one."_

 _Helen laughed and kissed Ashley's forehead. "Neither of us. She'll grow up with odd, so that will be her normal."_

 _He made a sound of acceptance at that idea and touched the baby's cheek. "Coochie-coochie-coo."_

As expected, the group took several breaks during their trek through the woods. They rested their friend's body on the ground as carefully as possible. The ground was spotted with snow, and some of the small streams were simply trickles of water between two banks of ice. The air was so cold that it often felt solid, and Helen could see her breath in front of her whenever she exhaled.

Kate took off her gloves and flexed her fingers, mopping her brow with the tail of her scarf. The boys stretched their legs and backs, while Henry crouched next to the Big Guy's body with his arms across his bent knees. Helen sat on a tree stump and sipped from her bottled water, scanning the forest ahead for signs of where they should go next. She had only a vague idea of the camp's location from a visit in 1974. A lot had changed in the interim, both to the forest and to her.

Helen watched Henry for a few long minutes before she stood and walked to where he was planted. She smoothed her hand across his shoulders and crouched beside him. "How are you holding up?"

"Me? Great. Just fantastic. Yeah, I lost my surrogate sister, then one of the first HAPs I ever meet in my life gets killed, and now the Big Guy is gone. I'm doin' just super, Doc."

His grief twisted a blade in her chest. "I'm sorry, Henry."

He looked at her in surprise. "What? No. Hey, Doc, I'm not..." He pressed his lips together and looked down at his boots to gather his thoughts. When the words had cooperated, he sighed. "The point was that now I can kind of... see how you feel. I never really thought about how much it must suck to be left behind. You deal with this kind of thing all the time. You're tougher than I thought you were."

"Don't be so sure of that, Henry." She smiled and squeezed his bicep. "We should probably get moving."

They had just moved to take up the stretcher again when Helen stopped. "Hands up. Do it now."

She had warned them about this eventuality, and all three of them lifted their hands to shoulder level. Helen did the same and stepped forward, scanning the underbrush for further signs of movement. She spread her fingers and craned her neck in search of a tell-tale difference in color or a shadow that didn't belong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were following us. How long have you been there?"

The Sasquatch seemed to materialize from behind a tree that was far too slender to have hidden his bulk. He was at least seven feet tall, dwarfing even the man they had come to bury, and his shoulders would have been too wide for most doors. Rust-red hair hung from his cheeks and jowls, and covered his bare chest and upper arms. He wore a rudimentary pair of trousers, but his feet were bare. A second Sasquatch stood a few paces behind him with a crossbow trained on Helen's chest. She didn't react to the weapon other than raising her hands higher to show they were empty.

Rust scanned the four intruders to his forest and then looked at the body lying in the center of their square. He narrowed eyes that seemed to shine golden and focused them on Helen.

"Your trophy?"

The voice was a monumental and rumbling bass that would have blown out most car speakers, but Helen didn't even flinch.

"No, of course not. My name is Helen Magnus. For sixty years, the man under that shroud was my... friend. He gave his life protecting us, and to prevent a worldwide catastrophe. I thought he deserved a chance to be laid to rest in his home soil."

Rust scanned the others, lingering on Henry for a moment before finally moving to the next stranger. After a moment, he nodded to the orange-haired Behemoth beside him. The second Sasquatch, larger even than Rust, stepped forward with a loping gait that made his arms swing out to either side. Kate and Henry stepped out of his way as he stooped next to the litter. He gingerly plucked the cloth away from the face of the corpse and inhaled sharply when he saw the dead man's identity. He grunted, tucked the sheet back into place, and rose to his full height.

Behemoth turned to Rust and nodded. "It's him."

"Of course it's him. Who else would it be?" Rust narrowed his golden eyes and addressed the humans once more. "You came for no other reason?"

"We simply wanted to comply with his wishes. We owed a debt to him."

Rust turned his face to the canopy overhead and emitted an inhuman howl. Will jumped as a large body brushed past him into the clearing. A group of other Sasquatch seemed to form out of thin air, pulling away from trees and stepping out of shadows that would have been impossible to hide within.

Behemoth lifted the body of the Big Guy off the litter. In the arms of the Sasquatch, even the Big Guy seemed as puny as a lanky adolescent.

"You'll leave here now," Rust said. "We thank you for returning our brother."

"Hold on." He had started to step away, but Helen pursued. "He may be your brother, but he was my friend for six decades. Certainly we've earned the right to say a proper goodbye."

Rust hesitated. "That may be so, but it is impossible at this time. We're sorry."

The ruminance of Sasquatch moved off, carrying one of Helen's dearest friends to his final resting place without her. Will moved to stand next to her as the creatures disappeared back into the dark of the forest and waited for her to break the silence. When she didn't, he cleared his throat.

"What do we do now?"

"As painful as it may be... we abide by their wishes. Come on. We've a long drive back home."

Henry stayed where he was. "We're just going to leave?"

"We did what we came to do, Henry. His people have always been incredibly secretive. It's a sign of their respect that they allowed us to get as close as we did. We've little choice."

Helen continued back the way they'd come, and Will followed her. Kate watched Henry, moving only when he finally returned to the path. He looked back only once, looking for signs of his friend but seeing nothing but trees and the underbrush.

 _Helen glanced toward the dining room table as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see her latest guest seated alone at one of the tables. "Ah. I thought I ordered you to bed rest."_

 _"The bed isn't very comfortable."_

 _"I do apologize for that." She took her teapot from the cupboard and warmed it before she began preparing her drink. "How has your stay been?"_

 _"Fine." He fell silent as he watched Helen prepare her tea. It was a hypnotic ritual, and the steps seemed very important. He'd never seen someone go to so much trouble for a simple drink. "If I'm overstaying my welcome--"_

 _"Nonsense." Helen added milk and sugar to her tea and returned the various components to their proper places. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I only ask you stay long enough for me to monitor your recovery but after that... you're free to come or go at your pleasure. Enjoy your evening."_

 _He nodded and made a noise of approval as Helen carried her tea from the dark kitchen._

 _The following afternoon, Helen looked up from a letter she was writing at the sound of a teacup and saucer being placed on her desk. The Big Guy wore a long-sleeved black sweater and nervously stepped back as she took in the sight._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"Tea. Milk and sugar."_

 _Helen curled her finger around the handle and brought the cup to her lips. She sipped, savored, and smiled. "Perfect. You watched me prepare this only once."_

 _"Once is all I need. Sometimes." He turned and started to leave the office. "I'll bring you another tomorrow. The same time?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you very much. And..." He paused at the doorway and turned to see her smiling at him. "Lemon is an acceptable substitute for milk and sugar."_

 _"Hmph." He nodded and walked down the hall. Helen inhaled the steam from her tea and leaned back, turning toward the window to look at the view as she enjoyed her afternoon tea._

When they arrived at the trucks, Helen stayed at the tree line for a moment to let her mind catch up with her eyes. "Stop." The others stopped where they were and waited for her to explain. It took her a moment but finally she saw it. "Someone's been here since we left."

They had carried their friend away from the truck in two single-file lines, but there half a dozen other footprints in the mud leading back and forth from the trucks to the woods north of their current position. Helen and Kate approached the trucks, careful not to disturb the evidence of visitors, and peered through the windows to see if anything was stolen. Kate shrugged and Helen shook her head to confirm everything seemed fine on her end as well.

"It looks like they just checked to see what we brought with us."

Will had followed the mysterious trail deeper into the woods. He returned with a report. "I count four different tracks, all heading north of here. Roughly in the direction of the clearing where we got ambushed by the Big Guy's relatives."

"Do you think they're in danger?" Henry asked.

Helen worried her bottom lip with her teeth and squinted to scan the woods. There was a chance that whoever had stumbled over their trucks were innocent hikers who had simply been checking to make sure no one needed assistance. Of course if their purpose was malevolent, the Sasquatch would be wholly unprepared for the assault. They were wary of guests who stumbled over them, but their response tended to be benevolent. Helen didn't want to walk away while there was a potential for bloodshed.

"Kate, get our weapons from the back of the truck. Will, can you follow the trail they left?"

"Uh, to a point."

Henry nodded. "And I can go from there. Just need to know which direction to sniff."

"What's the plan here, Doc?" Kate handed Helen a rifle, the others nestled in the crook of her arm so she could hand them out to the others. "We goin' after these guys, full-bore?"

Helen checked the load on her weapon. "For now, we're simply going on a heavily-armed walk in the woods. What happens next will depend on their behavior when we find them. Will? Lead the way."

 _"Every five years?"_

 _He made a noise that was half acknowledgement and half embarrassed whimper._

 _Helen resisted the urge to smile, knowing how difficult it had been for him to bring up this little problem. Helen leaned back in her seat and laced her fingers over her stomach. "You've been here longer than five years. Surely you've... dealt with this problem before without involving me. What's changed?"_

 _"I've skipped the past few times. I didn't think it was important. But when I think about skipping this one." He grunted and rolled his neck, and this time Helen did laugh. His eyes snapped to hers and she stifled her chuckles with an apologetic shake of her head. "It's not funny."_

 _"No, I'm sorry. Of course it's not." She cleared her throat and glanced at her blotter. "I'll be free this evening, if that will work for you."_

 _"If... what...?" He cocked his head to the side._

 _Helen leaned forward and ran her finger down the calendar. "I'm afraid I'm in meetings most of next week. Dull bureaucratic nonsense. But it will leave me rather exhausted. If you're feeling the strain of your past abstinence, I would assume you'd want this done as soon as possible. This evening would be fine--"_

 _"Not you!" It was almost a bark, and he shot to his feet. "I-I wasn't... I didn't mean...! Not that... I... no!"_

 _"Oh! My apologies. I completely misunderstood your proposition."_

 _"Yes! You did!" He took a step toward the door, paused, and then moved back to his chair but refused to take a seat. "I didn't... but you're... I'm..."_

 _"Please." Her voice was soft, and she was smiling. "I'm not offended. I simply misunderstood your intent. You'd like me to assist you in finding a suitable partner, yes?"_

 _He sat down and lost a few inches in height by hunching his shoulders. He nodded sheepishly._

 _Helen felt bad for him. "I think I have a few viable candidates."_

Helen and Kate took positions on either side of the clearing, bracing their shoulders against trees while Henry and Will sought the next leg of the trail. Will found broken branches and leaves stomped to mulch to guide Henry's scenting, and they moved slowly through the forest with the ladies keeping their guns at the ready in case their prey saw them first. They reached a narrow stream and Henry skipped to the other side to continue his search. The mysterious visitors had crossed through the muddy waters and their trail was easy to see from thirty yards away.

"They went west from here," Henry said. "We're getting dangerously close to the place where Big Guy's pals bushwhacked us. There's a chance they picked up the guys we're hunting, too. Could be we're chasing ghosts."

"It's possible. Regardless, I'm not keen on entering their territory so heavily armed. We wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea."

Will said, "I can go on ahead to let them know what's going on."

"How will you find them?"

"I think they'll find me first, right?" He looked to Helen for confirmation and she nodded. He handed her his weapon. "I'll make a lot of noise so they won't be afraid and just explain what's going on."

"Do you have your cell phone?" He nodded. "Stay in contact. Kate, go with him. I don't want anyone out here alone until we know precisely who these uninvited guests are."

"Don't worry, Doc. We'll be careful."

 _The armory looked barren as Helen took a rifle from its shelf. Her cheek was scraped, and she could feel the blood dripping from her chin down onto her blouse as she shoved spare ammunition into the pocket of her coat. She turned and started at the wall standing behind her. He could be damned quiet when he wanted to be._

 _"You're hurt! That will scar."_

 _"I don't scar. You should go to your quarters... this will all be over soon."_

 _There was a crash from the library, the clatter of several dozen books hitting the floor. She rolled her eyes. "Damn it, James, I told you to lead them away from the library..." She patted the Big Guy's arm. "Please, this isn't your fight. Remain in your room; there will be an all-clear signal when it's safe again."_

 _She started to run down the hall, but was stopped by his voice._

 _"This is my home, too!"_

 _She stopped and turned to face him. He was practically shaking, his teeth bared and his shoulders hunched so that he was in an attack posture. Helen hesitated only a second before she nodded at the armory. "You'll need weapons."_

 _"No. I won't." He broke into a jog with Helen falling into step beside him as they ran to join the battle James was so obviously losing._

Henry was a few paces ahead of Helen, still following the scent, when he suddenly stopped. He turned in a circle, then looked up into the trees. Helen remained where she was. "Problem, Henry?"

"They stood here for a really long time. Like five, ten minutes. But there's no food smells, no coffee, no... uh... it wasn't a bathroom break. Apparently they were just standing here waiting for something and then just started west."

Helen twisted at the waist. The woods were dense here, but she could make out a narrow ribbon of white and brown where the snow and dirt formed the trail they'd followed through the woods.

"They heard us coming. They stopped for a visual confirmation and then continued onward. Most likely to set a trap. Fortunately we're now a step ahead of them. Well done, Henry."

"Don't thank me yet. We could still stumble into the trap even if we're looking for it."

"Then we shall be alert. Onward."

He nodded and Helen followed him.

 _"It's simply uncouth. You're not even an invited guest in their homes."_

 _"So next time I should use the rose bushes?"_

 _"No!" She wrinkled her nose and looked out the window. From the set of his shoulders, she could tell he was embarrassed that she knew about how many liberties he had been taking while on missions. "Barring any other alternative, I suppose that would be the lesser of the two evils." She shuddered. "Using someone's toilet without their permission. Barbaric."_

 _"It won't happen again."_

 _"See that it doesn't."_

They found the trap one hundred yards to the west. Henry took a knee, and Helen knelt beside him. He scanned the path ahead and clucked his tongue. "Man. Sloppy. It's one thing to set a trap, but one so sloppy. It's embarrassing. It's demeaning."

"All right, Henry."

Helen also saw the net stretched across the path, covered with leaves and other detritus. She could disable it easily enough, but there was the question of just how inept their adversary was. Had they truly done a piss-poor job of setting the trap, or was this merely the trap they were supposed to find and disarm. A half minute of examining the surrounding forest revealed the answer.

"Apparently they respect us more than you thought, Henry." She pointed. He followed her finger until he spotted the branch that was pulled back and secured by a thin knotted string.

"Oooh, those nasty beggars."

Helen took a knife from her boot and held it by the blade. She took a moment to line up her shot and flipped the weapon as easily as flicking ash from a cigarette. The sharp edge chipped off two pieces of bark when it landed, and the string was severed. The branch swung free and crossed the trail at chest-height. Blades had been tied to the branch, and would have done severe damage to anyone in its trajectory.

"Bloody hell."

"How do you think I feel? I was leading the way."

Helen brought up her gun just as the men emerged from hiding. Henry put down his gun and backed away, one hand protecting his head as he scurried to the right. Helen rose from her hiding place, drawing their attention away from Henry. She fired over their heads, but they were hardly as considerate.

There were four of them, dressed in hunting camouflage and ski masks that covered their faces. Helen retreated down the path, and two of the men pursued while the others lay down cover fire. When they were within arm's reach, Helen dropped her gun and shot out both hands. She grabbed one man by the arm and bent her knees, using his own forward momentum to fling him onto the ground. She landed on her ass and threw herself to the side, wrapping both arms around the other man's thighs.

He crashed to the ground, and Helen disarmed him. His gun was smashed against a tree in her attempt to toss it away, but the effect was the same. She punched him and, without looking, kicked one leg back into the knee of the first man. He cried out, and Helen rolled away from the man she'd tackled. The three of them were in a tangled pile, and Helen grabbed the back of one man's head to force it forward. His skull met the other man's chin, and they both went limp.

Helen checked to make sure they were both out before she went to check on Henry. He had just returned to human form, his HAP side having done its work. The other men, presumably the leaders of the group, were lying at his feet. Helen turned her face away as he stepped back into his trousers, then moved to examine the unconscious men lying at his feet.

"Now you can say it."

"Well done, Henry." She unzipped one man's coat and flipped it open, expecting to find identification or some clue as to what he was doing. What she found was a chilling clue to their goal. She heard Henry coming up behind her and his sharp intake of breath.

"Damn it, Doc..."

The foot was preserved, meant to last a long time as a trophy. The string was wrapped around the toes, and it hung down so that the sole pressed against the wearer's chest. She heard Henry checking the other man.

"This guy has one, too. Damn it..."

"We have to warn them."

"Doc, there could be more of these guys out here. I'm not saying we go back to the trucks and hide out, I'm just saying it could be damned dangerous."

Helen stood and faced him. "Your point, Mr. Foss?"

He pressed his lips together. "Guess I don't have one. One suicide mission, coming up."

Helen nodded and disarmed the unconscious men before heading deeper into the forest.

 _"I'm doing what's necessary."_

 _"No. Do not--"_

 _"Caleb will never tell you everything. You may be Helen Magnus, but you're still a human. You're not one of them. As long as they think I am, he will tell me much more."_

 _Helen couldn't stop her tears from overflowing. "When he learns of your betrayal... when..."_

 _He put his hand on top of hers. "You have to know what Caleb is planning so you can stop it. You would do no less. Sacrifice no less. I have to do this."_

 _"No, you don't. That's what makes you so brave."_

 _He snorted dismissively. Helen stepped around the corner of her desk and embraced him. He accepted it awkwardly, then patted her back._

 _"You know that I love you. Yes?" She sniffled and stepped back to look into his eyes._

 _"Yes. And... I..."_

 _She shook her head. "Actions speak louder than words, old friend. And I've known for a very long time how you feel about me. Despite what the Crixorum made you say, I know that this has always been and will always be your home."_

 _"There's something I want to ask of you."_

 _"Of course. Anything."_

Two hunters were dangling from a tree like life-sized Christmas ornaments. They were unconscious, and their coats were unzipped to reveal macabre necklaces like the ones Helen had found. At least they knew Will and Kate had escaped a potential ambush as well. She was pacing Henry through the woods, the sound of his ragged breathing behind her as she picked and chose a path through the trees.

"Left, left!" Henry said.

Helen changed direction by wrapping her left arm around a sapling so that her body was propelled in that direction. A few steps later, she could smell smoke of the Sasquatch village. There were no sounds of combat, and she couldn't decide if that was a good sign or not. The path ended in stone cairns that surrounded a small footbridge. Helen came to a jogging stop as a Sasquatch stepped out from behind the defenses, a longbow held at ready by his side.

"Helen Magnus. I believe my friends--"

"They're inside. The village is on alert."

"We've dealt with four of them in the woods. Will and Kate seem to have stopped two. Do you know how many there are in total?"

"Last time they sent ten."

Henry's eyes widened. "Last time? Dude, how many times has this happened?"

"They always come." He scanned the forest. "For as long as I can remember, the hunters have come after us. Sometimes they leave us alone for decades but they always return. Three times in the past year. They have taken several of us, disfiguring us for..."

"Trophies." Helen turned and scanned the woods as if the remaining four hunters were sneaking up on them. "Damn it. Your people knew where to find me. You should have come to me for help."

The staring contest that followed lasted long enough that Henry became uncomfortable. Finally, Helen took the high road. "How are your defenses?"

"Strong."

"Good. It would be foolish to traipse around the woods hoping to stumble over our enemies when we can simply wait for them to come to us." She faced the Sasquatch again. "If you wish for our help, you'll have to allow us inside."

He looked from Helen to Henry and then finally stepped back to let them cross the bridge. Helen nodded her thanks and led Henry into the village.

The village was surrounded by a log wall, the tops carved into a tapering point. A canopy of branches prevented them from being seen by prying eyes above. Smoke drifted through the branches and the fires raised the temperature inside the village walls by at least ten degrees. Rust and Behemoth were near the access road with Will and Kate, and the four of them moved to meet Helen and Henry.

"Hey, Doc..."

"We saw the gifts you left in the tree. Excellent work. Henry and I encountered four of the others."

Henry nodded at Will. "Took two out by myself. How, uh, how many did you take down?"

"Compare notes later, boys," Kate said. "According to... Bigger Guy here, we probably have four others to worry about."

"We'll make our stand here, making them come to us rather than dividing our forces."

Rust was again the one who spoke. "What of the men who are sending them? This is the fourth time in one year the village has been besieged by these butchers. Will you be here to protect us every time they come back?"

"No. But I will do everything in my power to ensure this is the last assault you have to deal with."

"Why? Why bother?"

Will said, "You really don't know who she is, do you?"

"I have heard her name." He narrowed his eyes. "Your kind has hunted us. Feared us. Why would you put yourself in danger for us?"

"If you won't believe I'm simply doing it from the goodness of my heart, then... tell yourself I'm doing it for my friend. I brought him here, to be among his kind once more. He could only come back in death because he couldn't bear to see you turn your backs on him. He couldn't imagine the pain of being shunned. So he chose to come back here only when he was beyond pain. And I agreed to be the one to bring him despite the danger it would put me in. These people chose to come with me, they weren't ordered. These men were brothers to him. This woman was his sister. If protecting this village in his name is what it takes to earn him forgiveness, then I will bleed for it freely."

"Me too," Henry said.

"Me too." Kate stepped forward.

Will said, "We're not backing down on this. Either you take our help, or you kick us out and we fight these bastards out there. It's your choice."

"You claim to fight in his name... and yet you do not say it."

"Names are precious. Too precious to speak lightly. Did you think I wouldn't know that? Did you mean to entice me into offending your people so you'd have no recourse but to expel us? Stop playing games and let... us... help... you."

Rust looked at Behemoth. Finally the apparent leader rolled his shoulders and squinted at the ground. "In his name, we will accept your help."

"In his name, we will protect your village. And in doing so, we will ensure he will be laid to rest, honorably, in your sacred burial grounds."

Behemoth dipped his chin in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for, gentlemen? We have an attack to thwart."

 _Helen cleared her throat, and he looked away from the television with an undeniably guilty look on his face. He put down the controller, which had been dwarfed by his mighty hands, and sheepishly stood up. Henry's back straightened at the interruption. "Hey! Where are you going? I need you to take down the bad guy to get to the next level."_

 _"Uh..." He kept his eyes on Helen, who arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and there was no mistaking her expression. "Save the game. I'll, uh... I'll help you beat it later."_

 _"Aw."_

 _"Henry, I believe you have chores to do."_

 _"Aw!"_

 _"Now, please."_

 _The boy sighed and sulked out of the room, muttering complaints that Helen chose not to hear. She watched him go and then turned her attention on the errant babysitter._

 _"You were meant to be watching him."_

 _"I was!"_

 _"You were playing one of those game videos!"_

 _"Video--"_

 _"Whatever." She sighed and lowered her head, gathering her emotions before she spoke again. "You didn't sign up to be a nursemaid. I'll contact Mary and she'll take over as the children's governess. You've gone above and beyond your duties."_

 _He straightened, indignant. "No. I've never been around children. Henry and Ashley..." He looked down the hall where Henry had disappeared. "I'll do better. But they need a friend."_

 _"I'm their friend."_

 _"You're their mother. They only have each other. And me."_

 _Helen flexed her fingers against her biceps. "They must do their chores, and all schoolwork is to be done before that television ever comes on."_

 _He nodded._

 _"Very well." She started to walk away but stopped herself. "Don't be overly strict. Having a friend is more important than each and every chore is done. They have enough discipline in their lives."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _He lifted his hand and moved off in pursuit of Henry. She watched him go, lost in her thoughts as she walked back to the elevator._

The village fortifications were latticed with wooden stairs that led to platforms along the ragged top. A few Sasquatch were already in position with polybolos and slings, as well as more mundane crossbows. A trebuchet was set over the main gateway to deter a straightforward attack. Helen and Kate followed Behemoth up the stairs to examine the forest around the village.

"There's a chance the remaining four hunters have found and rescued their friends by now. Our only advantage now is that they're woefully low on arms."

Behemoth nodded. "We can hold them off."

Helen shook her head. "That's not my main concern. Yes, you can stop them from accessing the village this time. But they'll go home to regroup and then return in greater numbers. Holding them off now may simply inspire them to go for broke. They could decide to burn the village down and take all of you at once."

Behemoth barked, "Never. They would not dare attack us in force."

Helen looked at him. "Never underestimate their greed, or their evil."

"Then we will die fighting."

"Noble, but unnecessary." Helen scanned the perimeter of the village. At this height she could see the thatched roofs of the buildings, as well as the net that had been stretched to provide the canopy that hid them from air assaults. "Where are the weak parts of your security? And please don't tell me there are none. A wall of this size is bound to have vulnerable areas."

Behemoth hesitated and then pointed. "The western corner. I sent my own men there as soon as the hunters made their presence known. They will not pass."

Helen considered that. "Trophies."

Kate frowned. "Doc?"

"Hm?"

"You say something?"

"Just thinking aloud." Helen scanned the village below them. She faced Behemoth. "You're charged with the security of this village, yes?" He nodded. "You do excellent work."

Behemoth rolled his shoulders and dipped his chin. "I do what I must to ensure our safety."

"I'm certain you do." She looked at the Sasquatch manning the platforms, their weapons at the ready. "We'll only be getting in the way up here. I'd like to speak with your leader, if I may."

"Why?"

"To discuss how we may protect this village from further attacks. I believe I may have an idea to ensure you'll be left alone."

Behemoth shrugged his massive shoulders. "By all means."

Kate led the way down the stairs. When they reached the ground, Helen put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to whisper to her. Kate listened and then looked at her with a frown. Helen nodded, and Kate broke off at the next intersection. Behemoth watched her go and fell into step beside Helen.

"Where is she going?"

"Perimeter search. She talks a good game, but she can't be trusted when the chips are down. I find things to do to keep her busy. Wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

Behemoth exhaled sharply and faced forward. "You're too sympathetic."

"Perhaps."

They met Will and Henry near the leader's hut. She had sent them and two Sasquatch to gather the captured hunters for questioning, but she could tell from Will's expression that he had bad news. "Hey. Looks like someone got there before us."

"I was afraid of that. They could be on their way here as we speak."

Henry looked past Helen. "Where's Kate?"

"Recon. We're on our way to speak to the leader for a battle plan." Behemoth led the way and Helen glanced at Will. She dropped her eyes to the gun he had holstered on a thigh strap. Will tilted his head, and Helen dipped her chin before continuing down the road.

Rust's war room was a squat hut with no roof. There were no walls between the thick support beams, only hanging grass that served as curtains. Behemoth brushed them aside to guide the team in, and he took a position beside Helen. Rust and several other Sasquatch were speaking in low tones that stopped as soon as the intrusion was noticed.

"You've no business here."

Behemoth said, "They wish to speak of a way to prevent further attacks."

Rust watched Helen for a moment and then dismissed his cabinet with a wave of his hand. Once they were gone he stretched to his full height and faced Helen.

"Enlighten us."

"It's a rather simple strategy. Stop including your friend here," she gestured at Behemoth, "in your strategy meetings."

Behemoth turned his glare on Helen, while Rust looked away from her to examine his chief security officer. Will pulled his gun, and Henry tensed.

"Doc? What's going on?"

Helen addressed Rust, ignoring Behemoth's death stare. "You have excellent security here, sir. You're protected from all sides, and you have this man's well-trained soldiers ready to dispel any attempted breach. You managed to silently track us almost immediately after we entered the forest when we had a HAP with us."

"Hap...?"

"Werewolf," Henry clarified. "Yeah. I didn't smell a thing."

"They stayed upwind. They were cautious and clever, which made me curious how on earth those poachers were able to come back time and again. How they were capable of getting close enough to gain so many trophies when my people were able to thwart them with very little exertion." She finally faced Behemoth. "Kate is on her way to the western corner of your wall. I presume that is where she'll find the hunters attempting to gain entrance to the village."

"This is madness." Rust's anger was enough that Will seemed unsure which Sasquatch to aim his weapon at. Helen's gun was still holstered. The Sasquatch leader's voice seemed to make the ground shake under them. "He has faithfully protected this village for decades."

"My friend..." Helen's voice cracked. She composed herself before she was able to continue. "My friend never told me why he left this place. He would say only that mistakes were made. I think I finally understand what those mistakes were. This man rose to his current position around the time my friend was exiled. I believe his true nature was discovered and, when my friend tried to warn you, he was shunned. He had no evidence."

Rust growled. "And neither do you, madam. What you suggest is madness. He has personally saved my life a half dozen times. He has faithfully protected this village to the best of his abilities from all manner of threats."

"At what cost?" Helen said softly. She looked at Behemoth. "What were your acceptable losses? Two of your people? Three? How many did you sacrifice so that the hunters would leave the village alone?"

Rust became very still. Behemoth's breathing had become harsh and his hands curled into fists.

"You made a deal. You appeased them so they would never feel the need to take everything. So how many of your own people did you sacrifice to keep them away? You can answer. As soon as Kate gets back from the wall, we'll know for certain whether you left that weakness vulnerable to attack. There's nothing--"

Behemoth moved so fast that no one in the room had time to react. He wrapped his arms around Helen and pulled her to him in a mockery of a hug. Her arms crossed protectively over her chest, fists on her shoulders, just before she was crushed to his chest. He wasn't squeezing hard, but Helen couldn't expand her own chest to draw breath. Her lips parted in a futile gasp, twisting in his grip as he squeezed the air from her.

"Let her go!" Will shouted.

Henry was now armed. "Drop her!"

"You shoot me, and my muscles freeze. You'll never free her before she suffocates."

Helen tried to twist her lower body, tried to position her knees toward his crotch, but the angle was wrong. The corners of her vision became foggy and unclear.

"You sacrificed our people?" Rust's voice was a hollow rumble of disbelief.

Behemoth roared back. "How many would have died in an attempt to fight them? I did what was necessary to protect us all."

"Acceptable losses!" Rust howled. "And you chose who would live and who would die? You..." His eyes widened. "Your enemies. Your competition. The man who challenged you for your mate... You acted in your own selfish interests. How could you be so diabolical?"

"I did what was necessary." He took a step backward, his shoulders brushing through the curtain. Helen's fighting had calmed, and her head rocked back as she fought unconsciousness with the last of her strength. "If you follow me, I will crush her bones to dust."

He left the war room. He tightened his grip on Helen, forcing a weak hiss from her parted lips and began jogging backward. He had only gone a few steps when a rock cracked off the back of his head. He froze where he stood and dropped to one knee, his arms going slack and giving Helen enough room to push free. She fell onto her hands and knees, scrambling away from Behemoth as he toppled to the ground.

Kate held her sling with both hands, swinging the cup of it to one side like a gunslinger twirling his weapon before holstering it. She kicked Behemoth's meaty flank.

"Slap to the back of the head... learned that from a really good friend of mine."

Henry and Will came out of the war room, followed by Rust. Will knelt by Helen, who assured him she was fine in a hoarse croak. Rust watched her and then looked at Kate.

"The hunters?"

Kate nodded. "Caught 'em not long after they came through the wall. Couple of your people helped me take 'em out."

Rust looked down at Behemoth. The orange hair at the back of his head was matted with blood, but he was still alive. After a moment he looked at Helen. She was sitting up and the color had returned to her face, but she was still breathing heavily. Rust seemed to struggle for words for a moment and then gestured to the eastern side of the village.

"You expressed a wish to say goodbye to your friend. I believe... you have more than earned that."

Helen smiled weakly. "Thank you."

 _Sometimes she found him on the parapet, looking out at the city. She wrapped her shawl around herself as the wind that night was particularly biting and looked with him. Thousands of rooms, all with people living their own lives and following their own dramas. She looked at him. "Do you ever miss it? The forest?"_

 _He grunted. "Every day. My kind doesn't live in cities... for a reason."_

 _"You know, you never formally entered my employ."_

 _"Are you kicking me out?"_

 _Helen laughed. "No. But there are benefits to working here. Medical, dental... time off. Perhaps a visit. I'm certain there are people there you miss."_

 _"They don't miss me."_

 _Helen nodded and rubbed his arm. "If you ever feel the need to return, if you want someone there for support..."_

 _He looked down at her and nodded. "Thank you."_

 _"What are friends for?" She squeezed his bicep and then held the shawl closed at her throat as they looked at the city together._

The frost was melted away using torches that were then placed to form a square around the body of their friend. His body was anointed, and prayers were spoken to speed his journey to the afterlife. Henry, Will and Kate actually attended the funeral rites, but Helen couldn't bring herself to stand with them. She watched from a distance, standing alone at the edge of the clearing, and watched her friend's body being prepared for his pyre. Rust joined her silently and watched with her.

"He was very young when he left us. Still a child, he was naïve. He warned us. Begged us to listen. But the villain of his accusations was well trusted. We believed the wrong man and, for that mistake, we paid dearly." He nodded toward the body. "But he paid as well. I am glad he found a home with such loyal friends."

"He earned our loyalty many times over."

Rust nodded. After a moment, he clasped his hands behind his back. "Will you... tell me some of the ways he earned it? I wish to know the man we wrongly shunned."

Helen didn't know where to begin, but she tried to order her thoughts. After a long moment, she chose a moment and began to speak.

 _She inhaled the steam of the tea and closed her eyes. Perfect, as always. She'd never trusted anyone else to make her afternoon tea; it was far too special to risk a mistake. They could make her tea in the morning, for a late night, or just because, but afternoon tea... she preferred to do it herself. But she'd finally found someone who took the care necessary to make it absolutely perfect. She looked up at him and smiled, cradling the cup before she took that sacred first sip._

 _"This isn't a term of your residency, you know."_

 _"I know. I'm happy to do it."_

 _Helen toasted him with the cup. "Then I thank you."_

 _He nodded and started to walk away, but she stopped him._

 _"I don't let you stay here for the tea. And I don't let you stay here because I'm obliging some non-existent debt you feel you owe me. I want you here because you have become my friend." When he looked, her face was dead serious. "You owe me nothing. If you stay, I want it to be because you're my friend as well."_

 _He blinked, looked around the office, and then met her eyes again. "Lemon, tomorrow. In the tea."_

 _"That would be wonderful. Thank you."_

 _He left, and Helen sat back in her chair to enjoy her tea._


End file.
